1. Field
The following disclosure relates to a switching circuit, a charge sense amplifier including the switching circuit, and a photon counting device including the switching circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switch is used to electrically short-circuit or open a connection between two terminals of a circuit element. A charge sense amplifier is an example of a circuit element using a switch. The charge sense amplifier senses a current signal of charges input into an input terminal, and outputs a voltage of which an amplitude is amplified. The charge sense amplifier resets the voltage of an output terminal to an initial value by switching on-off a transistor connected between the input terminal and the output terminal, to sense a new current pulse, after sensing a previous current pulse. During the reset operation of the charge sense amplifier, when the transistor is changed from an on-state to an off-state, charges forming channels of the transistor are discharged to a source and a drain of the transistor, that is, charge injection occurs.